Foursquare
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Ketika cinta disimbolkan bagai bidang segiempat. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun. Keempatnya terperangkap dalam kisah cinta yang rumit.


Foursquare

Author : kwonseulchan

Genre : Romance, School Life, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt.

Length : mungkin berchapter

Pairing : Banyak.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lu Han, Oh Sehun, Other.

Warning : Yaoi (Boy's Love), AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream story.

Summary : Ketika cinta disimpulkan bagai sebuah bidang segiempat.

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

Prolog : Foursquare

"Aku menyukai Luhan"

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berucap apa ketika mendengar sahabat seperjuangan nya mengatakan kalimat tadi secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke samping, kearah Chanyeol yang masih setia menulis-nulis sesuatu yang entah apa. Baekhyun tidak tau.

"Kau, sungguhan yeol?"

Laki-laki yang sedang menulis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa harus junior kita yang bernama Luhan itu?"

Kening nya sedikit mengerut ketika Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pertanyaan tidak masuk akal seperti tadi. Well, itu persepsi Chanyeol.

Ia pun berhenti menulis dan menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Jawabanku-

-karna Luhan bermakna untukku."

Seketika itu jantung hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang mendengar pernyataan tulus Chanyeol. Pandangan mata itu, pandangan Chanyeol, disana sama sekali tidak terlihat unsur bercanda didalam nya.

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menyukai Luhan.

Teman seperjuangan Baekhyun.

Dan juga…-

-merangkap sebagai orang yang paling ingin Baekhyun miliki didunia ini.

* * *

Ufuk senja sudah terlihat diujung Bumi.

Baekhyun mengemas tas nya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia memang ada sedikit tugas dari songsaenim nya untuk mencari sedikitnya 15 paragraf deduktif.

Hal mudah, fikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari perpustakaan seraya menutup nya pelan. Ketika ia berbalik, ia dihadapkan oleh seorang laki-laki populer seantero sekolah.

Oh Sehun namanya. Iya, Baekhyun ingat.

Sehun merupakan laki-laki populer yang berada dibawah dari tingkatan nya. Well, sebut saja junior nya. Mereka hanya berbeda berselisih satu tahun.

"B-Baekhyun hyung."

Baekhyun membalas panggilan Sehun tadi dengan tersenyum manis.

Laki-laki yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun itu lalu menunduk seraya mengambil sebuah kertas dari saku celana nya.

"Ini…untuk Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Sehun menyerahkan surat tadi.

Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun lalu mengambil surat tadi. Sehun pun berterima kasih padanya lalu beranjak berlari dari tempat nya.

Sekilas Baekhyun melihat rona kemerahan dari pipi Sehun tadi.

"Luhan sayang, kamu kenapa?"

Jia mendekati adik nya yang tengah menangis terisak didalam kamar nya. Sebagai seorang nuna yang baik, ia berhak tahu apa masalah adik nya itu.

Luhan lalu mendongak. Ia mengusap air mata nya kasar dengan punggung tangan nya. Terlihat boneka minions yang ia peluk juga basah dan terlihat lembab.

"Se-sehun nuna, sehun.."

Iya, Jia tahu tentang Sehun. Tahu sekali.

Luhan sudah sangat lama menyukai Sehun, tetangga mereka diujung jalan seberang sana. Sehun merupakan anak yang populer di sekolah nya, jadi tidak jarang Luhan menangis karena melihat Sehun selalu saja didekati oleh para gadis-gadis seangkatan mereka.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Sehun? Dia diberi kado lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Nuna nya itu, "Lebih dari itu nuna."

"Lalu?"

"Siang tadi, saat kelas kami tengah sepi karena ada jam kosong, Luhan melihat Sehun tengah menulis surat. Biasanya ia akan kekantin bersama teman-teman yang lain menikmati jam kosong."

Jia lalu duduk dikasur Luhan dan bersebelahan dengan adik laki-laki nya yang manis itu, "Sekarang masalah nya apa?"

Luhan kembali bersiap untuk menangis, "Luhan tidak tahu apakah tindakan Luhan untuk melihat surat Sehun tadi benar. Saat ia pergi sebentar, Luhan mengambil surat tadi dari dalam tas nya. Isinya sebuah pernyataan cinta, Nuna.."

Jia cukup kaget. Ia memeluk Luhan nya lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap lembut punggungnya. Laki-laki manis itu kembali menangis meraung.

"Kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan Sehun, sayang?"

Luhan menjeda jawaban nya dulu sejenak. Sambil terisak Luhan berkata, "Senior kami-

-Baekhyun hyung."

* * *

Malam itu Chanyeol datang kembali kesekolah nya. Ia sempat meminta izin kepada security untuk menemani nya masuk kedalam sana. Biarpun ia lelaki, kalau masuk kedalam gedung besar nan gelap sambil terngiang mitos-mitos tidak masuk akal dari teman-temannya, ia tetap saja takut.

Chanyeol membungkuk berterima kasih kepada pak penjaga yang sudah menemani nya menuju ke kelas nya. Ia ingat tujuan awal nya. Mengambil kertas ulangan nya yang tertinggal dilaci meja Baekhyun. Ini semua karena ibunya yang ngotot ingin melihat nilai hasil belajar Matematika nya.

Memang kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk meletakkan kertas-kertas ulangan nya dilaci Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak dilaci nya sendiri.

Well, Laci Chanyeol sendiri penuh dengan kertas-kertas gumpalan serta bungkus plastic dimana-mana, membuatnya terlihat jorok.

"Ini dia." Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat kertas ulangan nya masih utuh tanpa kusut sedikit pun ditambah lagi dengan nilai B+ yang tertera disana.

Ia menengok kembali pada selipan meja Baekhyun. Dan menemukan satu gumpalan kertas.

Jarang sekali Baekhyun membuang sampah dilaci meja nya.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil dan membuka gumpalan kertas tadi. Isinya ternyata percakapan antara Baekhyun dengan Tao.

Oh iya, saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tadi, ia memang sempat melihat Baekhyun dan Tao saling melempar surat.

'**Hei Baek.'**

'**Ada apa?'**

'**Kau tidak apa sayang?'**

'**Maksudmu?'**

'**Aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu dengan Chanyeol tadi.'**

'**lalu?'**

'**kudengar dia menyukai adik kelas yang bernama Luhan itu.'**

'**dasar tukang nguping.'**

'**jangan seolah kau tampak kuat Baek'**

'**aku biasa saja Taotao'**

'**dasar bodoh. Biasa saja apanya. Dari tadi kulihat matamu berkaca-kaca terus, lalu kau mendongak supaya air matanya tidak jatuh. Kan?'**

'**sudahlah Tao, kita jangan membicarakan masalah ini lagi.'**

'**kenapa?'**

'**aku tidak sanggup.'**

'**tuh kan? Kau ini berlagak kuat. Sok kuat sekali kau Baek. kalau aku jadi kau, mendengar Chanyeol berkata 'aku menyukai Luhan' terang-terangan tepat didepan hidungmu, mungkin aku sudah pindah dari sekolah ini.'**

'**itu keterlaluan. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan melihat ku, ia hanya akan memandang Luhan seorang.'**

'**dasar puitis. Kau menyukainya lebih dulu Baek! coba hitung, sudah 4 tahun bodoh! Dan laki-laki jangkung itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadapmu, terlebih lagi kau mencintainya seperti aku yang mencintai boneka-boneka panda milikku!'**

'**Chanyeol tidak akan berbalik membalas perasaanku Tao, dia-'**

Chanyeol meremas kembali gumpalan kertas tadi. Sudah cukup ia melihat percakapan Tao dan Baekhyun didalam kertas itu.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun menyukai nya selama 4 tahun.

Pantas Baekhyun selalu perhatian padanya melebihi bak seorang sahabat.

Dan ia menyakiti Baekhyun hanya dalam 4 detik hanya dikarenakan kalimat bodohnya-

_-'Aku menyukai Luhan.'_

* * *

Still Prolog bby :*

Tunggu chapter 1 nya yaa. Sincerely, chan-nim *bruakakakakak*


End file.
